1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a shielded receptacle connector that has a pair of stoppers to avoid the wrong insertion of an unmatched plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The Universal Serial Bus Implementers Forum (USB IF) has designed a new standard, Micro USB, to replace Mini USB standard that is applied to many portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players and external hard drives.
However, standard micro USB receptacle connectors are not designed to prevent the unmatched plug connectors from being inserted wrongly thereinto.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention, provides a shielded receptacle connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.